


Don't Eat The Cookie Dough!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Crowley is a truly a softie, Fluffy, Loving Aziraphale, M/M, sick crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale is baking cookies in the bookshop flat kitchen. Crowley being his demonic self causes trouble trying to steal the cookie dough out of the bowl, while Aziraphale's back was turned.Based off the prompt, "Person A is baking cookies and has to split their attention between watching the timer, putting more dough on the tray, while fighting off Person B who keeps trying to steal cookie dough from the bowl"





	Don't Eat The Cookie Dough!

Aziraphale was in the kitchen and had just finished mixing together a big bowl of cookie dough. He might not have been very good at cooking itself, but baking seemed easy enough and it’s not like cookies were that hard, or at least the recipe book didn’t make it look too complicated. Aziraphale turned around from his position at the sink where he had been washing a plate, when he heard a small satisfied sound come from behind him. He wasn’t surprised when he found Crowley who was wrapped in a tartan blanket standing behind him. Crowley was never that far away when Aziraphale was in the kitchen. Aziraphale folded his arms, and glared at the demon, “Crowley. What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked.

“What do you mean, angel?” Crowley asked innocently, like he didn’t just have his hands in the bowl of cookie dough. “I just came to make sure you aren’t burning down the kitchen” He swallowed the mouthful of dough he had in his mouth.

“Sure. Whatever you say dear.” Aziraphale replied as he wiped his hands on the tea towel and walked back over to the bench where Crowley had now perched himself on a stool nearby.

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s every move as he placed blobs of delicious looking cookie dough onto the tray while Aziraphale kept an eye on Crowley’s wandering hands. Crowley hands twitched as they wanted to move towards the cookie dough bowl, he couldn’t help it, cookie dough was just so damn good, but every time he even got close, Aziraphale would catch him out of the corner of his eye.

Aziraphale watched. Crowley waited. It was only a matter of time before something would disturb Aziraphale from his position of guarding the bowl. Sure enough, the oven beeped, and he took his chance, leaning toward the bowl scooping out a chunk of cookie dough while the angel’s back was turned. When he turned back around and saw Crowley’s mouth full of cookie dough, he sighed. “Seriously?”

Crowley shrugged. “What?” He asked, aiming for a totally innocent approach, but the cookie dough still in his mouth kind of ruined his chances. Oh well, it wasn’t the first time and it definitely wouldn’t be the last time.

“Crowley, darling. We do this every time I bake cookies for us or for Newt and Anathema and you always come in here and steal all the cookie dough and before you know it, we have no dough left and you have a tummy ache.”

“I won’t. I’ll be fine…” he dismissed Aziraphale’s nag and swiped back at the bowl of cookie dough. Aziraphale tried to bat his hand away, but Crowley won and managed to grab a bigger handful of cookie dough.

“Alright. Well, don’t come crying to me later when your tummy hurts, dear.” Aziraphale said as he watched Crowley take another big handful of dough from the bowl and retreated back to his earlier sleeping position on the sofa.

“I won’t!” Crowley called back from the living room.

****

It was several hours later when Aziraphale and Crowley were in bed. Aziraphale was woken up by Crowley’s groans. He opened his eyes and found Crowley squirming in the bed arms wrapped around his middle. “What’s wrong, dear?” Aziraphale asked despite his knowing of the answer.

“My tummy hurts…” He whined. “Why didn’t you stop me, angel…?”

“In my defense, I did try… but I did tell you not to eat the cookie dough. Didn’t I?” Aziraphale replied.

“Hmm,” Crowley responded with a groan, “Still hurtsss”

“You’ll be okay… but I did still warn you.”

“Ugh,” he groaned, “Shadduppp and cuddle me!”

“Alright then,” He caved in, “Come on then.” Aziraphale opened his arms, waiting for the demon to ease closer to him.

Crowley settled in his angel’s arms, his angelic power immediately making his tummy feel better to just a dull ache. “Feel better?” Aziraphale said as he rested his cheek atop Crowley’s head.

“Hmm, thanks angel.” Crowley mumbled sleepily.

“I hope you learnt your lesson, my dear.”

Crowley nodded against the angel’s tartan pyjama clad shoulder and finally fell asleep after a while.

Unfortunately for Crowley, he didn’t learn his lesson, as the very next morning when Aziraphale tried to make a second batch of cookies, he just did the same thing all over again.


End file.
